1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oil tank for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention is an oil tank for motorcycles having an oil cooling system in fluid communication with the oil tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a plurality of engine oil cooling systems have been employed in order to maintain proper viscosity in vehicle engines, particularly motorcycles. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,111 teaches an oil filter which increases cooling of oil therein by using two circulation areas wherein oil may flow in a first circulation area and coolant may flow in a second area adjacent the first area. However, this system requires the use of a liquid to cool the engine oil.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,561 an oil cooler for a motorcycle is shown. The oil cooler provides a flow diverter from the oil line through the engine guard for circulation through a chamber within the engine guard. This system uses a thermostat to cause the diverter to direct oil through the circulation chamber when the engine oil reaches, for instance, 180 degrees. This system however, is susceptible to causing major engine to damage if the thermostat malfunctions and the engine continue to run since the engine oil would not be cooled.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,865 an engine oil cooling system is provided for use with a motorcycle. Although this system describes an oil cooler mounted on an oil pan, the system further requires a system for engine cooling with water. Moreover, this system may bypass the oil cooler in order to regulate oil viscosity in colder climates.
In view of the deficiencies in known oil cooling systems for air cooled engines, it is apparent that an oil cooler is needed for use with a motorcycle oil tank wherein motor oil passes through an oil cooler before entering the oil tank, thereby decreasing the temperature of the motor oil before it enters the oil tank. Moreover it is preferable that an air scoop be integral with the oil tank and route air over both the oil cooler and the surface of the oil tank to further cool the motor oil therein.